fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
|extra= }} Gildarts Clive is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class mages. Gildarts is widely accepted by all the members as the strongest member in the guild under Makarov. Whether or not he is as powerful as Makarov is widely debated. He is frequently absent in the guild due to the nature of the requests he receives. He is widely referred by members of the Fairy Tail Guilds as "that geezer". His back shows a man with spikey hair, wearing a tattered cloak. His infamy as a mage was also commented upon by the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla: "... Erza and Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts... Their names spread as far as my own hometown..."Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 64. Jose comments on S-Class Fairy Tail members, and Salamander. Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years ago to carry out his job, and recently has returned to the guild. He is rumoured to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it would take for completion. His long-term periodic absences may be the reason for Makarov's decision for dropping Gildarts out of equation as his successor, and why no attempt of communication was made during the Phantom-Fairy Tail War.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 69. Makarov mentions Gildarts in considering the future Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He also seems to be an incredibly popular and important mage throughout the town as well, as his impending arrival is subject to a large bell being rung in a "special manner" to notify people of his coming. Also the Fairy Tail mages seem to burst into celebration as a reaction to his arrival, indicating that unlike Mystogan who is virtually unknown and Laxus who was generally disliked due to his attitude, he is extremely well liked by the town and everyone at Fairy Tail. He himself loves his guild according to his profile. What it has listed for him under dislikes is Makarov's son Ivan...... Personality Gildarts is an easy-going and laid-back person. He is well respected by the whole town and guild. He also appears to be a bit dense, as he apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing such as not recognising the guild or Mirajane, thus causing him to use his magic by accident. However, he is respected enough that the town does everything to prepare and prevent as much accidental damage as possible, going as far to re-organizing the whole town for the mage. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Gildarts is declared as one of Laxus Dreyar's rivals for the title of "Strongest man in Fairy Tail" alongside Mystogan. Fighting Festival arc After the Tower of Paradise, where Natsu was resting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment (healing from the side-effects of eating Aetherion) Lucy asked whether Laxus was "really strong" Happy replied by saying he was probably the strongest person in the guild, except for Gildarts.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 106. Happy mentions Gildarts. When Laxus tried to take over the guild, at the Caldia Cathedral Mystogan confronted him. When asked, by Laxus, about the rumours circulating as to who was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan (without hesitation) replied "I would propose Gildarts". Whilst there was no direct mutual agreement voiced by Laxus he did state, "eh, he's no use... he ain't coming back"Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 119. Laxus' response to Mystogun stating he though Gildarts was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, which could imply that Laxus did "agree" that Gildarts was indeed powerful but due to his elongated absence was void from the discussion. Edoras Arc Gildarts finally returns to the guild after being away for three years. Everyone seems happy to see him as bells chime in warning and celebration of his return. Mirajane also states that Gildarts has also been on an one hundred year mission, a mission only the most powerful mages dare attempt, an indication of his power. He returns from his mission telling the whole guild that he failed the mission, much to everyone's shock. He later leaves and tells Natsu Dragneel to meet him as he has something to tell him. As Natsu arrives at his house, he instantly asks his relationship with Lisanna seemingly still unaware that she died two years ago, and in which this bothers Natsu. As Natsu attempts to leave, he tells Natsu that he met a Black Dragon which captures Natsu's attention. In his mission, Gildarts explains that the Black Dragon attacked him which resulted in him losing a left arm, a leg and an organ, which was also the cause of him failing the mission. Gildarts warns Natsu how a human cannot stand up to that dragon but a Dragon Slayer may have a chance. Natsu rushes off in hope that the Black Dragon will help him find Igneel, and Gildarts encourages Happy to support him all the way.Gildarts was most likely sucked into the Anima along with the rest of the town, though his Edoras counter-part has not been seen yet. Magic and Abilities Gildarts is shown to be physically quite strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he simply threw Natsu into the ceiling with one hand. Gildarts is said to use magic that smashes everything he touches into pieces and it seems that this ability is so terrifying that the town restructured themselves to give Gildarts an unobstructed path to the guild. He also has super strength as he was able to easily send Natsu crashing into the ceiling with just a slap of his hand. *'"Crash"': An Ultra-High Level Magic that smashes everything he touches into dust. However, this apparently doesn't work on living things. Trivia *Gildarts's design appears similar to Gale Glory and Gale Raregroove from Hiro's previous work Rave Master. *Similar to Natsu, Gildarts has a habit of not using doors and "making his own" through his magic References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members